


Red String Connection

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Shibari, SouTama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Sogo is given the role of a shibari master in an upcoming drama and worries he won't satisfy the part with mere book and internet knowledge, so Tamaki agrees to help him gain experience.This was written as part of the Dear Butterfly MEZZO Exchange Project.





	Red String Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing another SouTama fic! It's been a while. I picked the spiciest of themes: kinky SouTama featuring shibari, which I knew of but, like Sou-chan, am obviously no master of. ^^ With what little I know, I hope this is still enjoyable! Thanks for reading and happy MEZZO” day! ^_~

Tamaki quit tapping at the screen of his phone when Sou-chan gave a rap at the door and peeked into his room.

“Tamaki-kun?”

“Yeah, Sou-chan. What's up? You look nervous.”

“You know how I have a big role in a new drama.”

Tamaki felt a bit of apprehension, but held his calm. He knew that if he reacted wrong, Sou-chan would apologize, retreat, and perhaps never say what was on his mind. “I know. You wanna talk about it?”

“It's more like . . .” Sou-chan had his hands behind his back, shuffling his feet, glancing at Tamaki and away again.

“Quit jittering, Sou-chan,” Tamaki ordered. “Talk to me. You can tell me anything. And if you're trying to ask for something, I'll do what I can to help.”

That was when Sou-chan moved to show that he'd been holding something out of sight, now holding it up for Tamaki to see. “Even this.”

Tamaki eyed the red ropes that Sou-chan was holding, gulping when he realized what they were _for_ , but also for realizing that he felt thrilled rather than stressed or fearful at the thought of using them.

“Yeah,” he said, voice husky with desire, “even that.”

 

#

 

Knowing they'd have no privacy in the dorms, Sou-chan booked a hotel room and brought the necessities to preform shibari on Tamaki, and then some.

“What's your role again, Sou-chan?” asked Tamaki. It was less because he didn't know and more because he wanted to make sure _Sou-chan_ knew. Excited as Tamaki was, he didn't want to wind up an accidental casualty if Sou-chan tied a rope too tight around his neck or something.

“Shibari master. I did some research online and in books but I thought it would be nice to get proper experience. Do you know what shibari is, Tamaki-kun?”

“I've got an idea, yeah.”

“I don't want you to worry. I won't wrap your neck or hang you or anything.”

Tamaki felt dizzy, hearing Sou-chan say hang.

“I'm going to keep you on the bed and just wrap you up a bit. After getting you more comfortable, of course.”

Tamaki didn't know if there was a point in getting him comfy only to bind him and take the comfort away, but he allowed Sou-chan to strip him anyway and begin lacing his body in the thin red ropes. Even as Tamaki's heart hammered, he stayed still, watching intently as the ropes began to form a pattern, sucking in a breath when a tie was particularly tight or rubbed him in a ticklish way. The image of being trapped in a spider's web played in Tamaki's head and he had the vague thought that even if Sou-chan needed to eat him, he wouldn't mind. You had to eat to live, and it was Sou-chan after all. It was a weird thought though. Not like Sou-chan would gobble him up, even if he was tasty as pudding; Sou-chan was far too kind for that. Even now, as the ropes began to travel further and further down him, Sou-chan began to falter, snapping Tamaki from his haze.

“Your hands are shaking, Sou-chan.”

Stopping and studying his own hands, Sou-chan met Tamaki's eyes and laughed. “You're right. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought.”

“We've touched before, Sou-chan. We've been closer than this, so don't freak out, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Tamaki-kun.”

_Huh, Sou-chan's not going into dark and crazy mood like I thought he would. This might be_ more _dangerous than I thought. He's suuuper cute._

Tamaki's body was reacting and he could do little to stop or hide it. Heat flared in him as Sou-chan noticed. “Am I doing okay? It must feel good, the burn when I do this.” Sou-chan gave a rope a tiny tug and sent a thrill through Tamaki as his nipples were rubbed. With a giggle, Sou-chan gave Tamaki a deep kiss and kept tying, now with more confidence.

Before long Sou-chan had worked his way around Tamaki's thighs. Positioning Tamaki on his side, Sou-chan pulled until Tamaki's feet and hands met behind his back. It was a bit uncomfortable, but not too much of a strain so Tamaki didn't protest. “You're so flexible, Tamaki-kun.” Sou-chan's voice was thick with yearning, breath tickling Tamaki's ear. Suddenly sitting up, Sou-chan reached to dig around in the bag at their bedside and wound up clicking his tongue, sounding disappointed. “All these toys, and I forgot to bring the lube. Without it, I don't even want to use the vibrator or plugs, since I don't want to risk hurting you, but how about these?” he asked, retrieving nipples clamps.

Tamaki nodded, maybe looking a bit too eager, but Sou-chan just smiled at him fondly, giving his nipples a playful pinch before applying the clamps to do the job for him.

Leaning over him with a surly expression, Sou-chan whispered, “If I'd remembered the lube, I'd be inside you right now.” With that confession, Sou-chan licked the ridge of Tamaki's ear and got a moan out of him. When Sou-chan began nibbling his lobe, it was all Tamaki could do to think straight. “T-there's other things we can do, right, Sou-chan?”

“Hmm, I can think of a few.”

With that, Sou-chan loosened some of Tamaki's binds and stretched him into a more relaxing pose on his side. Tamaki was very conscious of Sou-chan moving around behind his back and stiffened when he heard him unzipping his own pants and sliding them off. It was apparent that he'd lost his underwear as well as Sou-chan slid into a position that allowed him to squeeze his erection between Tamaki's thighs.

“Keep your legs together tight for me,” Sou-chan whispered. “Your skin is so soft and wet with sweat. I can almost imagine I'm inside you.”

Tamaki sighed as Sou-chan began to move, sliding himself in and out from between his legs. He found himself getting antsy with Sou-chan's wet breath hitting his back, more so when Sou-chan began to knead his ass, giving it a spank every now and again, making Tamaki's eyes water, and then tenderly rubbing the sting away.

Tamaki groaned. He wanted to touch himself in time to Sou-chan's movements, but the ropes were restricting him, leaving his front painfully unattended. “Sou-chan . . .can you . . .”

Seeming to guess what he needed, Sou-chan muttered a 'sorry' and reached a hand around to stroke Tamaki's erection. As Tamaki wanted, Sou-chan moved his hand in time with his thrusts.

“Does that feel good, Tamaki-kun?” Before Tamaki could answer, Sou-chan was pulling the ropes that he'd almost forgotten were coursing over him. Now more sensitive than earlier, fully aroused and nearing his breaking point, Tamaki gasped as the ropes and clamps seemed to electrify the nerves in every part of his body. Sou-chan was no doubt close to his limit too. Tamaki thought of a way they could satisfy each other a step further.

“Sou-chan, wait. Can you lie in front of me, with your legs up here? That's right.”

With his directing, Sou-chan was right where Tamaki wanted him. When their eyes met, he saw a knowing look in Sou-chan's eyes, but he still asked Tamaki, “69?”

Tamaki nodded, already taking Sou-chan into his mouth and humming in pleasure when Sou-chan did the same for him. Tamaki felt drunk on the sound of Sou-chan slurping and moaning, practically purring and sending vibrations through Tamaki. While he took Tamaki deep, Sou-chan was also thrusting into Tamaki's mouth and running his hands over Tamaki's legs and stomach and chest, reminding Tamaki of the ropes that bound him, the clamps that bit and ground him. Blood continued rushing through Sou-chan causing him to swell further, hitting the back of Tamaki's throat. He loved this. Sou-chan was like a Popsicle, except hot instead of cold, and without the sweet taste; there wasn't much of a taste at all, but it was still a treat that would begin to melt with the heat of Tamaki's mouth, and it wouldn't be long. He was sure that Sou-chan really, really couldn't hold out any longer and with Sou-chan's lips fastened around him down below, his tongue circling the glans, neither could Tamaki. He was really coming this time.

Sou-chan came first, exploding into his mouth. Tamaki followed and both he and Sou-chan kept lapping and sucking, eager to swallow everything down. Sou-chan's release was bitter on his tongue but, like the spicy foods Sou-chan loved, it was a welcome flavor every once in a while. Sou-chan released Tamaki with a pop and licked his lips. With both he and Sou-chan having little to no refractory period, Tamaki was almost aroused enough to want to go at Sou-chan again. Almost. Honestly, he was tired from grinding his mobile games before all this. Sleep was seconds from catching up to Tamaki, and he could feel it in his drooping eyelids.

“That was amazing, Sou-chan,” Tamaki said, smiling when Sou-chan rolled onto his back and gave a winded hum in agreement. “I can tell you want to rest, and me too, but first, do you mind untying me now?”

 

#

 

“Tamaki-kun . . .”

Tamaki opened one eye. “Hmm?”

Sou-chan shuffled in Tamaki's arms, looking up from his place on Tamaki's chest and fully earning Tamaki's attention. “Why did you agree so easily to this, being bound? Weren't you nervous? You're always talking about how extreme I am, and scary, so . . .”

Tamaki snickered. “You're scary but I know you wouldn't _try_ to kill me, Sou-chan. Since you asked, I just figured it would be cool to help. It's not like I didn't get anything out of it,” he said, giving Sou-chan a squeeze. “And besides, we're always tied anyway, so what's some more string?”

Sou-chan cocked his head. “What do you mean, always tied?”

Tamaki groaned and shifted but Sou-chan still looked like he was waiting for a reply. “Hmm . . . I heard about it a long time ago,” he started, “how people who are meant to meet are tied by a red string that can't break or anything, just tangle and stretch, like a super long rubber band, I guess.”

“The Red String of Fate?” Sou-chan asked.

“Yeah, that's it. I figure that's what's tying you and me together, Sou-chan, since we might argue sometimes but, no matter what, we make up and bounce back to stick by each other. Maybe it's silly . . .”

Sou-chan smiled before cuddling up against Tamaki's neck. “It's not silly.” After a pause, Sou-chan added, “You know, it's said that the Red String of Fate doesn't connect just anyone; it often connects soulmates. What do you think of that?”

Tamaki jumped into a sit, sputtering and trying to think of something to say as his face blazed.

Sou-chan held a hand to his lips and giggled. “You're so cute, Tamaki-kun, getting embarrassed by my saying that, and after all we've done tonight.” He chuckled again. “Your face is so red.”

“Shut up, Sou-chan. Yours is red too. Why? Are you embarrassed too?”

“No,” Sou-chan shook his head, eyes shutting as his smile grew wider. “I'm happy.”

A pang hit Tamaki in the chest and he returned the smile, shuffling through the bed sheets so that he could lie on Sou-chan's stomach. “I'm glad . . . Me too. Give your co-star hell during that drama, Shibari Master.”

Sou-chan jiggled with a snort of laughter, “You know I will.” Tamaki felt Sou-chan nuzzling the crown of his head, planting a kiss there. “Thank you.”

 

END

 

 


End file.
